True love?
by Sherlockin'Yeah
Summary: Hatori's frozen is melted by the love of Kana. Now she's gone will Hatori's heart ever feel the joy of love again? I think so... Please note, this story will no longer be continued.
1. Chapter 1

The room was frigid. A house with it's windows open in the brink of winter would be a strange sight to a multi-layered passerby. Hatori was to lost in thought to notice. Kana... She was his gaurdian angel and his demon. The demon that haunted his mind everytime he layed eyes upon or even thought about Miss Tohru Honda. His eyes stared blankly at an unpersonalised office, taking in nothing. His pen scratched random lines into a document he was supposed to be filling out. Hatori's office walls were a bleak grey color with few pictures of distant family. The main picture that occupied his mind was of her. Sometimes when he listened to her sweet voice and closed his eyes he almost thought that kana had come back to him but then he remembered...

Ha'ri often times wondered if he could erase his own memory. If he could, should he? Those painful memories-memories of a short time of happiness but happiness none the less. If this scar upon his heart dissapeared, would he be much different? Would he be colder? What was he like before Kana came into his life? He couldn't remember. He was just Hatori Sohma. His main priority was to take care of Akito. Everything before Kana was dim as if it had never happened, as if there had never been such a time. But Kana was gone now and she was never coming back. It was hard to believe that the woman who had once been his true love was now happily married. Ha'ri had convinced himself that there would never be another...until...her... Heart pulsing violently, Hatori stood up on weak legs and left the room.

Wow, he let out an amazed gasp. It's freezing in here, he thought, peering at the goose bumps on his arm. Ha'ri had left his cramped study to get a breath of fresh air, finally realising the temperature of his house. He must have zoned out...(little did he realise that's exactly what he was doing now.) Glancing at the WIDE open windows in his house, Hatori thought, when the hell did I do that? Ice crusted window seals and carpets. I'm suprised I didn't slip... "Damn it!" Hatori yelled, clamping one hand over his mouth and the other over his injured head. Ha'ri normally didn't use profanity and plus he sounded like Kyo. Next I'll be saying 'that damn rat Yuki!' he thought comically. This little moment of cynicism was interrupted by the throbbing of his head. Maybe he should get some ice...? Wait, no it's winter. Suuuuuuuure, getting ice makes LOTS of sence. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"Hatori? Ha..tori?" a small voice called. His body went rigid and froze. That small, meek voice belonged to no one other than...her. Well, think of the devil and she shall appear for the devil is surely a woman. No, Hatori corrected himself. Tohru Honda wasn't the devil. She was a blessing , sent in the form of an angel. Feeling the hard ground beneath him, he realised that he was still situated in a wet puddle on the floor. He scrambled up into a stiff, standing position with grace only a cough starfish could have and looked into the eyes of a bewildered Tohru.

" Oh! Hatori! I'm sorry!... The door.. it was open... and... no one was answering. Oh! I know I should have knocked harder so you could here me! I'm so sorry for intruding!" she freaked out. Hatori silenced her with the gentle wave of a hand.

"Please come sit down Miss Honda." he offered, regaining his usual calm composure.

"O-okay." she stuttered.

A few minutes later...

"I hoped you liked the soup Hatori." Tohru said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh.", he so skillfully replied as he gulped down the last bit of her soup," Your cooking is delectable."

"I'm really not that good." Tohru blushed,looking down at the floor.

"Yes you are." akward silence...

"Uhh.. I really should clean up these dishes." she voiced, getting up from her chair

"No, it's alright. I'll get to them later." said Hatori grabbing the dishes before she had time to pick them up. In the process, thier hands just happened to brush by eachother.. He froze and she quickly turned to hide her blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the starfish thing in chapter one (for those of you who read it earlier.) I really should stop writing things so late at night. :) Well anyways I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I haven't had much time to work on it lately because there's only one working computer in my house at the moment. lol Thanks for the reviews!**

The snow crunched beneath her feet as she walked alongside Hatori. Torhu rubbed her thumb on the soft fabric of the fuzzy scarf that Hatori had lent her an hour before. "It's hard to believe that Hatori would have a scarf this fuzzy..." Thought Tohru fondly, she smiled at the thought.

Hatori glanced over just in time to catch her smile. What a beautiful smile, he thought. It left him breathless. It was contagious, he had to smile too. A pair of giggling middle school girls walked past. He caught a peice of their whispered conversation, "What a cute couple!" Hearing this, Ha'ri blushed furiously, quickly hiding his face in his second favorite scarf. Tohru was wearing his first. Speaking of Tohru (well technically thinking), he noticed that he had caught her attention. Hatori, not the one to blush in front of others, masked his face with a calm expression.

"Yes, Miss Tohru?" he asked.

Tohru looked at Hatori's calm expression and smiled even brighter. Why, she wondered, did Hatori always cover his right eye with his hair? True, he could barely see out of it but that doesn't mean he has to hide it.

" Oh... Nothing. It's just... why do you always hide your eye?"

"I have no reason not to." he replied.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry! Oh.. I shouldn't have asked you Hatori! I'm so sorry! Well.. it's just... I mean... you have really... nice eyes.. Wait! I didn't mean for it to come out that way! Sorry Hatori!" Out of breath, Tohru looked down at the snowy ground.

"You don't have to worry so much Tohru." He said in an unusually cheery mood and walked ahead. "You'd best hurry if you want to get home before dark."

"O-okay..." Tohru stuttered.

Half an hour later.

"Tohru!" yelled a worried voice from the forest. The hill was steep and covered with soft snow. 'What a beautiful sight from here' she had remarked. That was before she had slipped. Hatori only had a second, he quickly ran to catch her, realising too late what he would become.POOF! Together, Tohru and the sea horse tumbled down the hill.

Tohru got up and pulled the twigs out of her hair. Then she remembered Hatori. She picked up the cold sea horse and rapped him in the scarf tightly but he just managed to slip from her grasp. POOF! Ha'ri transformed. Tohru closed her eyes and turned around qiuckly. After Ha'ri had gotten dressed with the practiced speed of a zodiac member there was an akward moment of silence. Niether could think of anything to say . Then,

"We should get going." Tohru pointed out. Hatori regained his composure before nodding his head in agreement. Then they both set off towards Shigure's house.

When they finally arrived at Shigure's house it was obvious that Kagura had been there. Once again the material on the sliding doors was ripped in several places and the wood damaged. A tired Kyo limped out of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here Hatori!" Kyo shouted. Just then Shigure walked outside grumbling and complaining about how his house is always being wrecked. That is, until he saw Tohru and Shigure. He noticebly(sp?) brightened. Shigure elbowed Ha'ri and whispered (while Tohru was preoccupied with Kyo),

"Finally making your move, ah Ha'ri?" This recieved an elbow in the head from Hatori. Meanwhile Tohru was talking to a newly arrived Yuki. Kyo was fuming at Yuki and muttering the occasional 'damn rat'.

"How was your trip, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, eyeing the snow covered ensemble.

"It was fine. I tripped over a root though... " she uttered. Yuki's face showed obvious concern. He was about to ask her if she was alright but she cut him off-

"I'm okay, really. Hatori caught me..." She tried to smile, failing to conceal her blush. She then muttered some excuse about having to leave and hurried away. As Shigure was reeling in pain, Hatori took it as his que to leave. No one noticed him quietly walk away, to be lost in the solitude of his thoughts. Kyo had taken up his usual position on the roof.

Hatori's feet sunk into the snow with every step he took but he didn't notice. Once again Tohru dominated his thoughts. He replayed the scene over in his mind. While he couldn't say he enjoyed transforming, it was... nice to hold her in his arms if only for a second. Hatori knew that his thoughts were wrong ( like something Shigure would think) and he hated himself for it. This was the ending of another stressful day. It would have been worse had not Tohru come. He grabbed his head in despair and vowed to think about about something else. He set his mind on the finding his way through the forest. Then, Aaa-chooo! echoed through the forest. Hatori groaned. Could this day get any worse? He looked up to see the snow start falling heavily. Apparently it could, he thought sighing.

**I geuss my chapters are kind of short... Sorry about that. Well so far the story hasn't really gone anywhere but I'll make some progress on it I swear. The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting than this one. Message me if you have any ideas or thoughts on this. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Hatori was home, if that's what you could call it. The romantics and the optimists would smile joyfully and say that overused line 'home is where the heart is'. Considering his heart was caught in the net of a certain someone at the moment this place couldn't really be called his home. A home certainly, but not his home. A home currently slippery wet, snow filled, and cold. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful, he though sarcastically while closing the gaping windows. Then he retrieved a few fresh towels from the cabinet and covered the floor with them.

After he finished straightening up his usually clean house, Hatori sat down in a comfy but seemingly unused black leather chair, left to his own dark thoughts. Her. She flashed through his mind, the dominant factor. When he looked into the darkness Tohru was his only light, a blinding one at that. The sight was welcome. It brought him warmth no material thing could give. Of course he had 'friends' and he had 'family' but what at the moment did he have to live for. There's more than one doctor in the whole Sohma family. Tohru kept him from the worst of misery but drove him to the deepest of despair. The images flashed through his mind like a black and white film, her smiling sweetly, her laughing, her blushing, the snow falling upon her long brown mane of hair as she spoke, the mixture of surprise and dread on her face as she began to fall-

That's when Hatori opened his eyes abruptly, unaware that they had ever been closed. Dazed by the sudden onslaught of images, he belatedly remembered that his scarf was still in her possession. No matter. She looked beautiful in it anyways as she did all things. He sighed, it was a sigh of extreme exhaustion and battered emotions. He closed his eyes and the pictures fluttered away like butterflies soon to return. A somewhat restful sleep came after to ease the dark circles under his eyes.

Hatori woke with a start. He had been having a rather vivid dream or was it a nightmare. He was forced to choose between Tohru and Kana, new and old. He had chosen Kana. The look of such sadness and despair in Tohru's eyes broke his heart even as it was being put back together. That's when the dream/nightmare ended. Even now the details of the dream were fading from his memory but that look of sadness still remained to haunt him, something he would not forget. It occurred to him that Tohru still remained blissfully unaware of his feelings for her so she would not, in real life have that reaction. That soothed his worries a bit but in real life Kana was never coming back to him anyhow so he needn't worry at all. Desperately he attempted to stand, needing to do something besides brood but it was to no avail. For the second time this night (for it definitely was night) he slipped and was on the ground. He hoped that wouldn't become a habit and wondered if something was wrong with him. Despite having a profession that encouraged good health habits he really didn't take care of himself.

Without even realizing it, Hatori's subconscious decided he needed a relaxing shower. He had fallen asleep on a chair with nothing but a snow covered jacket for warmth. (He must have been too pre-occupied to take it off when he got home.) Even though his windows were closed now it was still winter and it was still cold. Lucky I didn't freeze to death, he thought sarcastically, or maybe that would have been a good thing, he added more serious now. It would have once again frozen my heart so I would not have these damning feelings for a girl years younger than I. Yes it had been a few years since he met Tohru but she was still too young. Now he was back on the age dispute. Love was supposed to conquer all he thought bitterly. Was love also supposed to conquer the enamored Yuki and Kyo? No. This love must not, he decided. They are far better candidates than I, a man who will just grow old and die. I cannot love her. There fore from this point on I won't. I can still be a friend. A friend and nothing more. While these thoughts hurt him. It hurt not to say them. While pondering these things he had gotten ready for his shower. Maybe. Just maybe, the hot water would clear his head and knock some sence into his weary mind.

**Well I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for not updating for like a year... Next chapter something will happen instead of just Hatori's broodings. Maybe from Tohru's point of view? Tell me what you think and what you think should happen. More action? More romance? Oh and I made Tohru a bit older than in the anime like a couple years have passed. **


End file.
